custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caring
"Caring"/All I Ask of You is the first part of the eleventh episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. Barney is celebrating his birthday, and his friends are planning a surprise birthday party for him. Riff decides to make him a homemade gift, but when he realizes that the others are giving Barney store-bought gifts, Riff feels ashamed and leaves the party. After Barney convinces him to return, Baby Bop finds Riff's present and presents it to Barney. It is then revealed that the gift is a music box that plays Barney's Birthday Song, which Barney greatly enjoys. The children ask Riff to show them how to make their own music boxes, and Riff feels more confident. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Friendship Song # What Shall We Make Today # Why Can't I? # Barney's Birthday Song # A Friend Like You # All I Ask of You Trivia * This is the third episode of Barney & Friends, the first two being Happy Birthday, Barney! and It's Your Birthday, Barney!, in which Barney celebrates his own birthday. * This episode was featured in Happy Birthday, Barney. Air date October 2, 2006 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Caring Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Melanie David Lindsey Bethany Peter Scott Christine Raoul The Phantom Plot:Raoul: Christine, Christine. Phantom: Christine. The Phantom whispered, Christine heard his voice as Raoul came up to her to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around Christine and leads her away from the opening sky, Christine drops the rose and looks at Raoul's eyes. Raoul: No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you. Christine: Say you love me every waking moment, Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always, Promise me that all you say is true, That's all I ask of you. The Phantom watches her with Raoul in his hands. Raoul: Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you. Christine lets go of Raoul's hands and walks off. Christine: All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me. Raoul grabs her hands and pulls her away. Raoul: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you, Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you. Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Say the word and I will follow you. Raoul & Christine: Share each day with me each night, each morning. Christine: Say you love me. Raoul: You know I do. Raoul & Christine: Love me, that's all I ask of you. They kiss each other romantically as The Phantom watches them, his heart is broken after what he just saw. Raoul picks Christine up while kissing and spins around, As they stopped kissing they look into each other's eyes. Raoul & Christine: Anywhere you go, let me go too, Love me, that's all I ask of you. They kiss again but Christine breaks the kiss. Christine: I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Raoul. Raoul: Christine, I love you. They kissed again and headed to the door. Christine: Order your fine horses, be with them at the door. Raoul: And soon you'll be beside me. Christine: You'll guard me and you'll guide me. As the two of them went back inside the building, Category:2006 episodes Category:Romantic scenes